levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Quests
These are the main story-line quests for LevynLight. The following information may contain MAJOR SPOILERS for the game. Other quests can be found in the game but those are Side Quests and are not necessary to complete the main storyline of the game. Prelude *Choose Your Origin Chapter 1 Chapter 1: Seeker Training *Tournament: Capture the Flag *Tournament: Conquer the Finals *Tournament: Champion *Energy Shop Chapter 1: The Defense of Esert *Defense of Esert *Get Enrick to Safety Chapter 1: Ted's Farm *Farm Chores *The Reaper *The Harvest Charm *The Reaper's Defeat Chapter 1: Mangled Forest *Mangled Forest *Goblin Hunt *Goblin Captains Chapter 1: Forest Hideout *Robot Wall *Robot Slayer *Discombobulator *King's Court *Crown Fall Chapter 1: Healing Enrick *The State of Esert Misc. *Reaching Level 3 *Reaching Level 5 *Returning to LevynLight Chapter 2 Chapter 2: Ivory Knights *Security Detail *Unexpected Visitors *New Recruits Chapter 2: Recruitment *Pollution Problems *The Gentleman in Green *Scary Creepers *Bort's Vindication *Return to Kurston * New Recruits *Battle Training *Ambushing the Undead Chapter 2: Undead Camp *Camp Guards *Dead Fire *The Lieutenant *Graves goes Under *Raided! Chapter 3 Chapter 3: Enrick's Potion *Enrick's Potion Chapter 3: Training With The Rangers *Training With The Rangers *Find the Nub Princess Chapter 3: Trouble in The Arbor *Malorra Needs a Scarecrow *Heron Gone Again *Need More Nubs! *Arachnowl Nuisance *The Nubs Rebel *Caught in a Bird Net Chapter 4 Chapter 4: Escape the Jailer *Escape the Jailer Chapter 4: Find Daylight *Find Daylight *The Walls Awake Chapter 4: A Change of Heart *Golem Heart *Kestrall's Horrible Secret *Monster Blood *Dramatic Psi *The Assimilator's Lair *Abby's Baton *Imp Assassin Chapter 5 Chapter 5: Protect Peron *Too Many Close Calls Chapter 5: The Levyn and the Loggers *The Levyn *The Loggers *A Mist-understanding *Jorn Tackles the Mist Monster *The Fogbelly *Zeruul's Deforestation Project Chapter 5: A Little Hole in the Wall *A Lucky Find *The Road Opens... *The Man in the Mechanical Suit *Scrap The Grease Can Gang *Joining The Bomb Business *The Vice-President Of Explosions *A Dud! *The Teeny-Tiny Mushroom Cloud *You're Going to Have a Blast! *Run For The Blast Site Chapter 5: The Subterranean Terror *Kelend Kicks The Nest *The Tunnel Is Clear! Chapter 5: The Obsolete Robot *Obby's Deadwood Impersonation *The Cartographer *Kelend's Gamble *Hammer Falls *The Bone Saw *Swarmed! *Let's Make Some Noise *Open For Business *Charging the Chenivore *A Beastly Business *Teeth and Tentacles *Obby's Sacrifice Chapter 6 Chapter 6: Sink Or Swim *A Surprise Visitor *Find Philima *Mother of the Levyn? *The Curse of the Cove *Mimics and Mollusks *The Kraken Awakes *The Kraken's Sea-cret *The Promised Sand *Attack of the U-Bots! *A Hard-Won Truce *Robot Restitution *The Scientist's Alibi Chapter 6: The Guardian of the Citrine Heart *Training with the Arcane Order *Cleansing the Khlorri *Walking in Circles *Skitterbug Scramble *Deep (Lizard) Trouble *The Arachtacean *Spider Fleet *The Guardian of the Vine *Parting Plea Chapter 6: The Battle For Fontis Sapienta *Battling With Giants *Uninvited Guests at the Reunion *Feuding Followers *The Old Timers *The Young'uns *Antigorgon Assault *The Never-Ending Staircase *Inside The Sealed Room Chapter 7 Chapter 7: Smoldering Betrayal *City of Tinder *Common Enemies *The Scarred Man *Chanya and the Salamanders *Clear Out the Arsonists *Scam-sel in Distress *A Change in Chanya *Finale in Flames *The Ash Drifts North *Find a Witness Chapter 7: As the Crow Flies *The Pelt Merchant's Beating *Bear Traps *The Smoke Crow *Chicken Owls *Shoot the Wondrous Stag *Morrigan's Amulet *Gifts From the Children Chapter 7: Atop a Crumbling Tower *Mud Monsters *Long Drop *Sudden Stop *The Ghost Sword *Mushrooms For Lunch *The Jenner's Nest *Alone At The Top *A Failed Negotiation Chapter 8 Chapter 8: The Six Guardians *The Secret Mission *The Spirit Wall *The Six Guardians **The Eyeless Fiend ***Nixed Pixie **Black Asardi Awakes ***Black Asardi Defeat **Sparring Practice ***The New Champions **The Burning Shrine ***Coal and Soot **The Skeleton King's Menagerie ***Death Rattle **The Mineralized Monster ***Sonic Slam *Enrick's Secret *Yorrick's Defeat Chapter 9 Chapter 9: Shaky Alliance * Mourning March * Paying Last Respects * The Story of the Levyn * Ravoth Tells More * Travel to the Salt Mines * Seek Out the Children Chapter 9: Zeruul's Children * Below Freezing * The Salt Flats * Clearing Out The Clearing * Return to Vril * Ravoth's Sibylline Orb of Nature Chapter 9: Facing the Vrilya * Intruder! * GUARDS! * LITTLE VRILYA NO THREAT * Challenging the Chosen * The Scroll of Truth Category:Main Quests Category:Quests Category:Chapter 10